


Le Strad

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, feel free to reuse, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Mycroft gave a Stradivarius to his sister and Sherlock owns the undocumented family heirloom.As for himself ? Well, he doesn't play the violin





	Le Strad

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea waking up today, so I had to write it.

It has always bothered Mycroft how seemingly carelessly Sherlock handles the family heirloom so he did not hesistate long to buy a verified Stradivarius for his cleverer sister. At least she would handle it well.

What should not be surprising is that she lent it to Sherlock to play with. After all, even feuding siblings sometime share their toys.

As for himself, he does not play the violin but he also wants the best. He does not mind lending the Detective Inspector to Sherlock to play clues. But only he will get at night to draw from him exquisite sounds.

 


End file.
